Doctor's Degree
by Hiriskal
Summary: A new experiment means new data to collect. - Contains vivisection, don't read if you're squeamish. Rated M just in case.-


It had all began when Scalpel had suggested to Megatron they could learn about the humans and how to defeat them if he was allowed to experiment upon one. Currently two mechs were walking through the Nemesis, a reconnaissance agent holding the frazzled and drugged human as the more bigger mech beside him muttered out " I hate Scalpel. He's unnerving - I feel like every time I enter his lab he wants to dissect me. ".

" Hah! Maybe that's because you're always insulting him, especially behind his back. "

" It still doesn't change the fact he is unsettling. "

The two paused in front of the doorway as it swished open before they entered, their conversation now dead as they dropped the human off.

* * *

The room was cold and sterile as wires connected everywhere, machines blinking and beeping odd noises like something out of a science fiction novel. Shelves stood against the walls that held various organs or body parts of organic and robotic beings - all of them were preserved in a jelly-like stasis. In the middle of the room was a operating table with stains of various kinds of blood colouring and energon. Above it was a terrifying object with a light attached and sharp objects protruding from it - some of them vaguely resembled saws. Near the table was a computer that had a desk attached to it's front and left side - it was big, hulking, and ugly in contrast to the sleeker shelves. The computer's screen was lit up with a purple glow as cybertronian symbols rolled across the screen. Various diagrams were shown of a cybertronian and junkion structure - below them, a file underneath the two windows, was another file almost entirely blank and it contained no pictures. There was a spindly little creature, a cybertronian to be more accurate, that was almost spider-like in appearance twittering about as he wrote on the screen, the data being put in by touch.

He was called Scalpel, or otherwise known as "The Doctor", and swiveled his head to look towards the operating table. On it was a creature that had been brought to him - or to be more precise it was a homosapien. He had read up on their culture, anatomy, and physiology through something called the "The Internet" and found them fascinating. They had so many different languages and cultures - yet the most amazing fact was how they had survived for so long.

Logic, as Shockwave would most likely agree, dictated that they would have died out a long time ago given how weak and small their bodies were. He looked at his newest experiment before he skittered down the desk, across the floor, and up the operating table then onto the face of the human. It was dazed and it's clothing was stripped entirely, leaving the bare body on the table. It's eye's landed on him in pure terror, cognition returning to it, and it violently clawed to get him off - screeching and bucking. He found himself being slammed down onto the operating table, dizzy from the attack, before righting himself upwards. The human stalked around the edges of the table with a look of dismay upon it's face before turning to face him. It yelled something out that sounded like a combination of barks and hisses, drawing the scientists attention. He observed the behavior as it came marching up towards him, foot raised and ready to kick him off the table in rage. His expression darkened in fury at the humiliation of being treated like some insect before letting out a series of clicks and whirrs.

The machine above them spurred to life, grabbing the human roughly, before slamming it down onto the table with a satisfying crack. The human screamed in terror, thrashing against it's restraints, before it's movements slowly died to a halt. Scalpel let out a tsk-like sound before saying spitefully " Insolent little organic. I know exactly vhat to do vith zou. ". He let out clicks and whirrs again that made the machine draw nearer to him, razors and saws and other various tools were shown to him. He spotted a dull scalpel and looked at the human with twisted up smile on his facial plating. He pulled the scalpel out of it's socket with his claw-like servos before moving to hold it correctly. The human went wide-eyed before fighting even harder at it's restraints as he drew nearer - looking, he would proudly admit, more sinister than Unicron himself. He applied the scalpel with great force, yet not enough to kill, and dragged it downward - cackling as the human screamed over and over again.

He pinned the skin to the sides as the human's screaming raised and grew even louder to the point it's voice grew sore. He spoke to himself as he observed the rapidly beating heart and other organs.

" Heart rate seems to react vith fear.. I vonder how much it can take before stopping? "

He looked up at the human's face, contorted as it screamed it's throat raw, before it passed out from the sheer amount of pain. He smiled wickedly before cutting out what was called the spleen with careful precision while stating darkly " Now, now... No sleeping. Zhat is cheating.". He set his scalpel aside, blood, gore and all, before lifting up the spleen from the body - the human jolted awake and it caused them to scream, it's voice now bloody sounding and even more hoarse, once more.

As he set the spleen aside the human cried as it dug it's hands onto the table to the point it seemed it was hurting it's own fingertips. The screaming grew louder and louder before the heart suddenly seemed to beat faster and faster before his optics. The human choked, gagging for a second, before falling silent almost immediately. The heart, along with all the other organs, stopped beating as it's body went slack. Scalpel scowled before pulling out another instrument from the machine and it slightly resembled a defibrillator. He connected it to his hands and the human's heart before checking his own energy reserves, finding they were almost completely full, and charged them with his own electricity. The volts buzzed loudly in his audio sensors before he let them loose and down the lines towards the receivers. The humans body contorted and spasmed as it breathed in raggedly, head slamming against the table.

The human cried and screamed, lungs heaving, as it let loose a series of barks and hisses that sounded almost nearly gone and that probably would have translated as cry for help or a plea to stop. The screaming died down as Scalpel removed the tool from his hands and set it aside in case he needed it once again - the sudden halt made his head snap up towards the human's face. He relaxed when he noticed it was still screaming but it's vocal cords had merely snapped - it's voice could barely be heard, still sounding raspy.

" How disappointing. Humans don't last long under tough conditions. "

As he sautered the veins together ( to stop the bleeding ) he faintly recalled, with much satisfaction and glee, the vivisection of a avian-like organic he had done very long ago. The creature screamed and begged for help to the point it pleaded with him just like the human was doing now. It lasted so much longer the first time around without a electrical shock to jump start the heart. He vaguely remembered it had three heart's so all the blood in it's body was able to make it throughout the system. It was so big it's body required it - and that was utterly fascinating. He wished he had seen how the Autobot's reacted when they found and subsequently destroyed his data on that particular experiment.

He looked at human's face once more before looking at the next non-vital organ to remove and picked up the scalpel once more. He moved away from the trunk and skittered towards the head, the human's eyes fluttering about - not focusing on anything. " Human. " he called out, already knowing it would not look at him or understand him " Do jou know vhat non-vital organ is in your head? ".

He smiled wickedly.

" Your _eyes._ "

" But don't vorry, " he began " I'll only take one. I vant you to see everything. " then he skittered onto the head, carefully this time, before twitching his head into various angles so he could see which direction to use the scalpel to minimize the damage to the eye. He gently, if it could even be called that, cut the skin around the eye and took note the human passed out again.

" Vhat a useless experiment. Zhis should vake jou though. "

He carefully cut the tissues connected to the eye, simultaneously sautering them as he went, before carefully lifting it out - it was much more fragile after all. So easily squish-able. He paused and observed the human breathing in heavily, now unable to scream and wide awake once more, before saying with an air of finality " I think I'll let jou live a little longer.. There are _so many more _experiments needed to be done. ".

* * *

For what seemed like vorns screams echoed up and down the halls of the Nemesis before finally it was silent again. The two Decepticon's from earlier walked down the same hallway to Scalpel's room - also carrying another human.

" So what do you think about that Cyclonus guy? "

" Purple mech with the horns pointing upwards? "

" Yeah. " the bigger one began before their conversation was halted yet again as they waited for Scalpel's door to open. When the two Decepticon's entered the secluded little room they noticed the fresher bloodstains as Scalpel obsessively watched the computer's screen, absentmindedly saying " Yes, yes - just place zeh test subject on zeh operating table. ". The bigger Decepticon pushed the other forward, causing the smaller mech to send a scowl to his companion. He hurriedly placing the drugged human on the operating table before returning to his previous spot.

Scalpel turned to face the human with a dark expression and the two mech's hurried out of the room - optics avoiding the several new jars on the shelves containing very human organs.

The door swooshed shut and they hurried down the hallway before the screams started again.


End file.
